The Red String of Fate
by Craycraynalufan
Summary: I, Lucy Heartfillia am the nerd of the school. One day I saw a red thread around my finger that is connected to, Natsu Dragneel. What am I going to do I don't even like him, because for all I know this string is the red string of fate. Does this mean I am really fated to be with him?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail only the awesome Hiro Mashima does.**

 **This idea just came to me one strange day.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _I am Lucy Heartfillia,the nerd at Magnolia High. I'm considered as the nerd of the school because of these two reasons; I'm a straight A student and I am currently a senior in school because I skipped some grades although I am 16-year-old. However, that fateful day had changed my life forever._

~ School~

Lucy (POV)

"Here are the papers Mr. Markov," I informed as I handed the important paperwork.

"Thank you very much, Lucy," Mr. Markov said.

"Your welcome!" I shouted as I hurriedly exited the office.

As I exited, I saw my childhood friend, Natsu Dragneel being swarmed by a bunch of fangirls. It wasn't an unusual sight at all since he was the hottest boy in school along with his other friends as well. I still don't know why these girls would fall for him; after all he had a weird hair color that obviously was not natural. It was pink for Mavis sake and besides he was barely passing his classes with some C's and B's. Although I am younger than him by 2 years, I was still more mature than he could ever be. So instead of being crushed by a bunch crazy fangirls I kept walking the other way towards my locker to grab my stuff and head home. But I could not help shaking off the feeling of someone watching me.

~ Home~

" I'm home!" I yelled out loud but there was no reply _. I guess no one's home; mom and dad must still be at Seattle._

You see my parents are co-workers of Dragneel Inc. which belongs to Igneel Dragneel that so happens to be Natsu Dragneel's father. As you can see we are two completely different people living in different worlds. He's popular and outgoing person who also happens to be rich due to his father's business while I'm a shy,unpopular nerd who has a dream of becoming a nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail only the awesome Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Huge shout out to these amazing people who reviewed, favorited or followed me on my third fanfiction** ** _The Red String of Fate:_**

 **Kaylacutiepop, NaluLuva23,** **sidjr100, Narwhals21928,** **31, dragongarcia,** **tuiandla75, nikkiw67,** **01darkangel,** **Arctic Queen,** **Hydroknight505,and** **MarSofTheGalaxies**

 _Italics= Thoughts_

Chapter 2

~The Next Day~

Lucy (POV)

"Oh no I'm going to be late to my first class! Damn that stupid alarm clock. Shit I used foul language! I did again! Can this morning get any worse?!" I muttered to myself as I ran down the hallway. I was going to make it until I suddenly crashed into something very hard. _Oh my gosh did I bump into a wall?! But why is it so bumpy though!_

"Umm you can get off of me now. Unless you want feel a bit more," the mysterious person spoke out. Embarrassed I obeyed their wish and fixed my glasses to get a better visual. I was shocked out of my mind, I had slammed into Natsu Dragneel.

"I do not! Besides you were in my way," I said blushing.

"Whatever you say Luigi," Natsu teased and walked off acting like he's so cool.

"It's Lucy for goodness sake! How many times do I have to tell you!" I shouted, as my face grew redder. _Humph the nerve of this guy. It was obviously his fault and he didn't even say sorry to me._

I suddenly saw a red string was attached to one of Natsu's finger and his red string was connected to my finger as well. _That's weird. Maybe my eyes are still blurry after the crash._ I quickly wiped my glasses clean and wore it back on to make sure I was not imagining things. When I looked back again, the red string was gone. _What was that all about? Well no time to dwell on it I have to get to class._

~Lunch~

I immediately went up to the roof with my bento in my hand. I don't sit anywhere else at lunchtime because I don't have any friends but its not like I need any. That's a lie too but I can't help it if nobody will take me in since I'm the "nerd" after all. But what I didn't know was that a bunch of girls were there waiting for me.

"Oh look here, the nerd finally decided to show up" one girl said.

"Yeah!" the second girl agreed.

I was about to turn around and leave when one of the girls grabbed my shirt and threatened me, "Hey you, you're not leaving just yet. I warning you here nerd Natsu is ours and if we see you touch him or go near him again we will make your days here a living hell for you!"

After that confrontation, they all started to push and kick me around like I was a piece of trash that needed to be dealt with. I was so numb everywhere once they were done with me and I wanted to cry but I had to be brave. It wasn't the first time that I had been bullied but this was the 20th time I've been beaten for getting close to Natsu Dragneel. That's why I've been avoiding Natsu every time I see him so that I could I see less of them. Most of you must think I'm pathetic and think why I didn't punch them back. Well that's because I don't like settling problems with violence like many of you do.

During the beating, I'd lost my appetite so I put the lunch back in my locker to save it for home.I also had to clean myself up since I didn't want the teachers or anyone to question me. As I left the restroom, I thought I sensed someone watching me but I just thought my mind was still playing tricks with me. I kept walking and continued to attend all of my remaining classes.

~Home~

"I'm home!" I yelled again but there was also no reply. _No one's home, at least they don't have to see me in this condition._ So I finish my bento that I was supposed to eat at school and took a shower. Plus, I had to add some ointment and some bandages to these wounds. Once that was over, I finished all my homework but then the scene with Natsu and the red string came to mind. I was very tempted to know what that meant so I searched online. I typed in: the red string.

A lot of red strings pop up but one of them fitted in my situation. It said:

The **Red String of Fate** , also referred to as the **Red String of Marriage** , and other variants, is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend. According to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red cord around the ankles of those that are destined to meet one another in a certain situation or help each other in a certain way. Often, in Japanese culture, it is thought to be tied around the little finger. According to Chinese legend, the deity in charge of "the red thread" is believed to be _Yuè Xià Lǎorén_ , often abbreviated to _Yuè Lǎo_ , the old lunar matchmaker god, who is in charge of marriages. The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soul mate or a destined flame.

 _What! That can't be right, he's never even shown any interest in me at all. Besides I like guys who are smart, sophisticated, and have the same interest as me_ , _I rambled in my head._

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself because I obviously didn't want to end up being his girlfriend more or less become his wife in the future.

~Hours of thinking~

"Oh I know, I'll just have to avoid him more and we'll never end up together!" I said out loud to myself. _Oh whom am I kidding, I can't defy fate itself._

"That's it defy fate! Man I'm so smart." I complimented myself and made my way towards my bed.

 **sidjr100: Yeah it's true.**

 **Kaylacutiepop: Thank you and I will.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail only the awesome Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Thank you to Lyonsgirl, Rose Tiger, and solaif79 for reviewing and following** ** _The Red String of Fate_** **!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Lucy (POV)**

It was a good thing that today's the start of spring break because I needed to buy a new alarm clock. It kept saying 6:00 for goodness sake. You're probably wondering what I'm doing right now huh. Well I'm headed to the mall to find a new alarm clock and probably get some food there too. _Man where is that alarm clock store. I can't find. Muah why does this mall have to be so big._

~Hours of picking an alarm clock with the cheapest price~

"Finally I found the right one, now I should…." I said happily until I banged onto something hard. _Why am I so clumsy at such happy moments?_

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I apologized to the person.

"Gosh Luigi why are you always crashing into me? Did you fall for me that hard?" the person retorted. _Wait a minute, I know that voice._

"As if I would fall for a person like you and what are you doing here!" I fumed still blushing at his silly catchphrase. _Why does fate always tend to make us meet together?_

"Just hanging out with a few friends. What about you?" Natsu implored crossing his arms.

"I just came here to buy an alarm clock. Anyway where are your friends if you guys are hanging out?" I questioned looking into his eyes.

"Well Gray's going on a date with Juvia, Jellal and Erza are eating strawberry cake, and Gajeel is somewhere else," Natsu explained thoroughly as I chuckled, "HaHaha all your friends are with their girlfriends and your by yourself"

"Hey don't laugh! At least girls admire me and what about you, you don't even have a boyfriend either." Natsu hinted out with a blush.

"Well the perfect guy just hasn't come yet," I said denying the truth of my relationship status.

"Yeah right," Natsu blurted out as I threatened him, "What did you say?!"

"NN-nothing," Natsu stuttered as I left to the food court.

"Hey where you going?" Natsu asked ever so curious.

"To the food court so you don't have to follow me anymore." I claimed but he suddenly grabbed my wrist. He stared into my eyes and suggested, "I'll go with you besides you'll need some company"

"O-okay," I stammered with a blush growing on my face.

~At the Food Court~

"Are you sure you're going to eat all of that, Natsu?" I questioned the amount of food that he ordered.

"Owf cuwsfe, Ldse! (Of course Lucy)" Natsu assured with his mouth full of food. _And I still wonder why girls like him._ "Do you want some Luce?" Natsu suggested with the nickname I haven't heard in a while.

"Oh no thanks I'm full," I persisted not wanting to eat more than I can.

~A Few Minutes Later~

"I knew I shouldn't have invited you," I complained.

"It's not fault, I was hungry Luce!" Natsu whined, trying to convince me otherwise of his appetite. However, the weather started getting a bit colder and breezier. _I wondered if Gray said something to make Juvia sad._

~At Gray's~

"Achoo, Achoo, Achoo!" Gray sneezed as Juvia gave him a tissue and asked, "Are you okay Gray-sama?"

"Yeah I guess someone's just talking about me," Gray thought.

"Love Rival!"Juvia muttered to herself.

~Back to Natsu & Lucy~

All of a sudden it began to sprinkle a little and Natsu and I had to run to find a dry place. We had finally found shade under a building. "Maybe I should head home before it rains harder," I suggested so Natsu wouldn't be bothered.

"No way are you going out there by yourself!" Natsu debated over my choice of transportation. "I'll just call my butler to pick us up."

"Fine," I agreed with his decision because he knows I get sick easily even if it's just a little rain.

"Here you can wear my jacket," Natsu offered as I thanked him and wore his jacket. To be honest, Natsu's jacket was warm and soothing since it smelt like smoke and cinnamon. _Uh what am I doing smelling a dude's jacket but it does smell nice._

~Butler Drives Them Home~

I thought we were going to head to my house but it seemed that the butler had passed it a while ago. "Um Natsu my house was over there," I said pointing towards my house.

"You're going to stay over at my house. Besides Grandine would like to see you," Natsu implored. _I can't believe him and I thought he was being nice to me too._

"I knew I should have walked home," I mumbled to myself.

 **sidjr100: I'll update tomorrow or next week too so don't worry.**

 **Rose Tiger** **: I agree with you but they don't know that yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail only the awesome Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Thank you to** **nyappybunny, UraniusNova, the people for reviewing and following** ** _The Red String of Fate_** **!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Natsu (POV)**

"Where have you been…." my mother scolded me while knuckling my head. "Oww mom I just brou…." I explained but was ignored when she saw Lucy.

"Oh Lucy dear its been I awhile since I saw you how you dear. Oh you must to be freezing cold, what was that stupid son of mine thinking playing around in the rain." my mother rambled on and on so glad to see Lucy again. _Wow I feel so acknowledged here._

"Why don't you go dry yourself up and bunk with Natsu," my mother had kindly persisted.

"Umm…how about I just sleep on the couch?" Lucy nervously suggested.

"Oh no dear you are a guest you shouldn't sleep there,"

"BB-but,"

"No buts! Natsu go help Lucy get comfortable,"

~Natsu's Room~

"Here's my shirt and some pants," I said as I handed her the dry clothes.

"Thanks," she blushed and grabbed the clothes.

It wasn't the first time Lucy had to sleep over here but that was only when we little kids. I'm not surprised she had refused my mother's offer because we aren't as close friends like we use to be in the past. She used to do a lot of things with me but soon Lucy and I distanced ourselves from each other when I started getting more popular, while she became the nerd of the school. To be honest, I do miss spending my time with her. Instantly, the bathroom door open and Lucy came out. She was only wearing my black shirt that was barely 3 inches above her knee. _Damn she so cute, I didn't even know she had such a big chest. She must have covered it with those oversized clothes._

"DD-don't stare," Lucy blushed and stretched the hem of the shirt a bit more down.

"Here's your pants, they were a bit too big for me" she said handing me the pants.

~Later~

"You sleep on right side and I'll sleep on the left side, okay." Lucy recommended, still blushing.

"Fine," I said as I went to lie down in my spot.

~A few minutes~

I couldn't sleep so I took a glance at how Lucy was doing but when I did she had already fallen asleep. She looked like an angel with the moon's light reflecting onto her precious face. Not to mention her scent was making me crazy, it was vanilla mixed with some strawberries. _Dammit why does she have smell so good?_ Suddenly she tumbled over to my side and I could hear her trembling so I ended up hugging her and she stopped trembling. That's when I feel asleep because I knew she was there with me.

~Early in the morning~

"Ohh they look so cute together," Grandine squealed while taking pictures of Lucy and Natsu sleeping together.

"I can't wait until they see this in the future," Grandine silently chuckled to herself as she quietly left the room.

~Morning~

I woke up but I found myself hugging a pillow instead of Lucy. _Muah guess she woke up early._ Quickly, I took a shower and fixed myself to look presentable and went downstairs. Yet I something smelled so good for once which was weird. It had better not be mom because she could just not cook. Your probably wondering why we don't have any maids or cooks making our meals, well it was because the all the cooks could not handle me and my dad's appetite so that's why everyday me, Wendy, and my father have to eat our mother's horrible cooking.

"Good morning Natsu-san," Wendy excitedly said.

"Good morning to you too, Wendy"

"So you finally decided to wake up huh," my father teased.

"Shut up, old man." I shouted as we all headed down.

~Table~

"Hello dearies," my mother welcomed.

"So mom what are you cooking today," Wendy asked trying to be enthuastic.

"Oh I'm not cooking today, Lucy is" we all sighed in relief while mom kept rambling on how Lucy was so kind enough to cook for the whole family and let her have a rest from cooking.

"Breakfast is ready," Lucy said as she put the food on the table. (She changed into dry clothes that Grandine lended her. Here's the link to Lucy's outfit art/page-1-542460532 )

"Wahh it's so yummy, Lucy-san"

"Irwts sew gorwed, (It's so good)" my father said munching the pancakes down.

"Yerah theiou arljo the berwt, (Yeah their the best)" I mumbled as I drown down the sausages.

"Uhh thanks" Lucy responded.

~Breakfast finished~

Lucy (POV)

"You should cook for us more often Lucy, "Igneel suggested.

"Sure Igneel" I hesitantly agreed.

"What you don't enjoy my cooking" Grandine scolded Igneel.

"No it's just….yes we don't mother" Wendy claimed

"I know, I can't even eat it anymore so I'm going to take some cooking classes" Grandine confessed while we were all glad she wasn't mad.

"Ne Lucy-san can you go with us to the carnival?" Wendy asked

"Umm sorry Wendy but I have something to do today," I kindly rejected.

"It's okay Lucy-san," Wendy said as she tried to smile. _I'm sorry Wendy, I'd love to go but…_

"Good-Bye Grandine, Igneel, Wendy, Natsu!" I exclaimed as I left the house.

I know it was rude of me to decline Wendy's offer but I just couldn't bear to be fated to Natsu anymore. It's true that we were childhood friends but he and I can't love each other. And yes I admit I actually loved him with my whole heart however our love is just forbidden. I was actually glad I saw the red string of fate wrapped between us, still he deserved someone better. Besides my plan was working because now the red string around us was barely there anymore. _I'm sorry Natsu!_

(I know it's a sucky filler chapter but next chapter is more exciting, I promise)

 **Rose Tiger** **: Well here it is**

 **Kaylacutiepop: You don't have to wait no more because I'll update tomorrow.**

 **sidjr100: Glad you think that way.**

 **the people: Here's more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do no own Fairy Tail only the awesome Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, or followed** ** _The Red String of Fate_** **: Demonleonhart, FairyDancerHeartfilia, Goldenfireflower, Orange keys 25, Percabethluver4199, Percabethluver4199, SingingAngel327, Thenextnexus, ashinsky, cutiemikan12, josdbiuvnfvn, kashieari04, lizzietheduckling,** **NeonElement** **,** **Rose Tiger** **, sidjr100, SabertoothLover14, Shadowhunterchronicleslover13, SickDreams,**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Lucy (POV)**

There was only one week of vacation left before spring break was over and school would start again. Not to mention it was getting boring since I had stayed in the house to you know avoid my stupid fate. It was really frustrating being alone even though I should be used to it by now but it really sucked. All of a sudden I heard some crashing sounds in my room. I quietly grabbed my metal bat and went upstairs to check it out. I opened the door very slowly and scanned the room until I felt someone tap my shoulders and I yelled while hitting the mysterious person.

"Oww stop hitting me, Luce" the person pleaded out. _I know that voice._

"Natsu! What are you doing in my room?!" I scolded him.

"Well I wanted to talk to you so…" Natsu explained as I scolded him again, "You could have used the door you know, baka"

"Sorry okay, geez you don't have to yell you know"

"Just tell me already" I said waiting patiently

"Fine, do you want to go with me and the gang to the resort for the last week of vacation?" Natsu asked looking directly at me.

"I'm sorry but I have plans that last week" I politely decline his offer but suddenly he grabbed my hand.

"We both know you don't have any plans that week, isn't that right" Natsu confirmed as I stood their dumbfounded that he knew that.

"If you hate me it's fine but don't ignore Wendy or any of your real friends because of me," Natsu exclaimed as he looked right at me with those determined onyx eyes.

"Your wrong I don't hate you, I just…" I denied while looking away from him while he interrupted, "You're just scared of my fangirls bulling you aren't you"

"HH-how did you know," I stuttered as tears began to grow in my eyes.

"I've seen you sad and hurt every time in school but I never did anything to stop them, I'm sorry Lucy" Natsu said as he hugged me while I my tears soaked his shirt.

A few minutes later, I had stopped crying and got out of Natsu's hand. As I wiped off the teardrops, I agreed to going with him to the resort. I guessed it wouldn't hurt to go with him as just friends, right.

"Come on are you ready," Natsu smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled too as he carried me princess-style to the limo. "Ww-wait I can walk on my own Natsu"

"Don't be such a party-pooper Lucy, come on let's go have fun"

~Limo~

"Man you were so heavy Luce, did you gain weight" Natsu complained as I punched his head.

"S-shut up Natsu," I said, still blushing over the way he carried me as I quickly remembered, "Oh we forgot to get my stuff"

"Don't worry we'll buy new ones for ya"

"But that's too expensive" I responded worriedly.

"I said don't worry their on me"

"Muah" I said crossing my arms.

~Resort~

"Hey everyone" Natsu shouted.

"Hey where were you, Flamebrain?" Gray asked.

"I just brought Luce along with me, Ice Princess" Natsu said as he and Gray got into a fight.

"Hi everyone, it's been a while I guess" I greeted shyly.

"LUCY!" the girls yelled as they tackled me.

"Where you been bunny girl," Gajeel asked.

"We all missed you so much Lu-chan," Levy cried out.

"I'm so glad you could make it Lucy," Mira welcomed me.

"I hope you have time to make me a strawberry cake" Erza exclaimed.

"I'm glad to," I smiled as I wiped a teardrop from my eyes.

(I know this is a short chapter but tomorrow's chapter will be more longer, I promise)

 **Goldenfireflower** **: Thanks for thinking that.**

 **Rose Tiger** **: Never, well until she realizes that they are meant to be.**

 **NeonElement** **: She does but can't admit it.**

 **sidjr100: Yep and you get another chapter after this tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Fairy Tail only the awesome Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Huge shout out to those who omfgNaLuontheroad, faith heart, Amber Flame 12, 02lw17, Cinder Dragneel, Demonleonhart, EonStrike, Nymph04, ashinsky, panda666, wohmbat, Rawr,** **Rose Tiger** **, Orange keys 25,** **FairyOverlord** **, and**

 **sidjr100** **.**

 ***Sorry for not updating but I had a family reunion to attend to and I got very tired the next day. It was fun and all but to make it up to you I made you another chapter after this one***

Chapter 6

"Thanks for letting me borrow the clothes, Erza!" I said looking in the mirror "But isn't it too revealing"

"Nonsense Lucy" Erza corrected. I was wearing a tank top and a very short skirt and Erza's telling me it's okay. _Well she did give it to me so I guess I should wear._

"I guess"

"Come on let's go meet up with everyone," Erza suggested.

"Okay"

~Moments Later~

"Finally, now let's head to the carnival" Gray yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

~Carnival~

"Okay guys me and Jellal are leaving," Erza shouted as she dragged Jellal with her.

"Me and Juvia too," Gray announced as they walked away.

"I guess we should go too, Gajeel" Levy said.

"Okay, then how about we go on this ride Mira, Lissana…" I said but they were all gone alongside with Elfman, Evergreen, Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow that meant I was left alone with Natsu. _Dang it, some kind of friends I have._

"S-so what do you want to do," Natsu asked

"Oh how about we go on that new roller coaster," I said excitedly while Natsu groan as I dragged him to the roller coaster.

~A Few Minutes Later~

The new ride was more fun than I expected but I guess it wasn't the same way with Natsu. Now he's throwing up everywhere, I bet his fangirls wouldn't believe that Natsu Dragneel has motion sickness. Although it was partially my fault I forgot he had motion sickness in the first sickness, some childhood friend I am.

"There, there Natsu lie down on my lap" I patted his back as I led him towards the empty bench. I told him to sleep a bit to get the dizziness out of his system for a while yet I was tempted to touch his pink uh no salmon spikes. To my surprise his hair was soft and here I thought it was very hard and spiky. Suddenly, Natsu twitched his eyes so I stopped feeling his hair. We had stayed in that position for almost a few hours that I had fallen asleep. Soon I was awoken when Natsu decided to poke my face.

"Your finally awake, you know it almost 8 o'clock,"

"Really, huh" I blushed madly after Natsu poked my face.

"You want to go on one last ride before we head back to the hotel," Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

"Y-yeah sure, but don't you have motion sickness"

"Nah it's fine, besides I made you miss out on the carnival"

"Okay then um let's go to the Sonic Blaster," I pointed to the ride as I heard a groaning (the ride that goes up high and goes down fast)

"HH-how about we go to the Ferris wheel instead," Natsu recommended. _TT-the Ferris wheel but that's a ride for couples unless he oh please Lucy stop thinki_ ng about him like that.

"SS-sure"

~Ferris wheel~

"Wah it's so pretty up here Natsu," I exclaimed looking at the beautiful sight below.

"Yep," Natsu spoke up normally.

"Hey how come your fine on this ride but not on the roller coaster,"

"I don't know, I guess because it's slow"

"Oh"

Soon there was a loud cracking sound and I look out the window to see that they had launch fireworks. It was such a beautiful sight; there were many colors and designs out there. So I told Natsu to look out the window to look at the amazing fireworks.

As we got off the ride, my eyes caught a glimpse of this cute and adorable snowman plushy. I just had to have it so I dragged Natsu to the game place and try to win it. However I kept losing for the 5th time already, plus I was running out of money. Seeing how desperate I was Natsu took the ball and hit the moving target.

"Here you go miss," the man handed me my plushy

"Thank you Natsu,"

"It's nothing," Natsu said while I lean on to him give him a little reward on the cheeks. This action of mine made the both of us to turn around and blush madly on our cheeks. _Urgh why did I do that to him without thinking._

Later on we met up with the others and walked home together. Somehow Erza and Jellal went back to the hotel first before all of us. Gray said it was something about fulfilling Erza's wishes, yet I still didn't know what that meant. But I guess it something about a strawberry cake.

"So did Love Rival enjoy her date?"

"It wasn't a date but yes and please stop calling me Love Rival, Juvia. Remember your dating Gray"

"Oh Juvia forgot, sorry Love uh Lucy-san"

"But you and Natsu do look like a cute couple Lu-chan"

"No it's not like that, were just friends that's all" I explained while my cheeks grew more hotter.

"Well your blush doesn't say that" Levy giggled.

"Levy-chan!"

~Moments Later~

"That was fun,"

"Yeah, sleep well"

"Okay, you too" I yawned as

 **Orange keys 25** **: Thanks for waiting.**

 **FairyOverlord: Thanks for the advice, I'll try to.**

 **sidjr100** **: Omg really, thanks a lot. *blushes***

 **Rose Tiger: Yep he's a great childhood friend**

 **omfgNaLuontheroad: That's sometimes true for me too.**

 **Rawr: Love the advice; please do enjoy yourself with these chapters.**

 **Doom Marine 54: I'm sorry if you don't like it but technically it's just my version of Lucy in this story so you don't have to inform me about** **how it's like another awful Fanfiction where "Lucy is a mary-sue out of character nerd story".**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Fairy Tail only the awesome Hiro Mashima does.**

Here is your reward. I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 7

 **The whole week was really fun, I'm glad I decided to go with Natsu. I haven't seen my friends for a while now. That's to be expected since their all heirs to their parents rich and growing companies. Although many things have changed now, Erza and Jellal are dating now, Gray and Juvia are also just dating, and Levy and Gajeel are still progressing towards knowing about their love. I guess I'm the only one who hasn't changed yet which makes me mad about myself. Now I could still changed that if only I knew how to do that.**

~The next day~

"Please sit down class, we have a new student today," the teacher hushed.

"Wah I hope it's a hot boy," a girl wished.

"Me too!" another girl agreed.

"No way it has to be a super hot girl," a boy disagreed as the girls around him started an argument with him.

"Settle down class, please come in" the teacher instructed.

As the student walked in, I knew exactly who it was. _Loke!_ " Yo I'm Loke Celesta! Nice to meet everyone"

"I was right"

"Wah he so hot,"

"Man I really thought it would have been a super hot girl,"

When the lesson was going on, all the girls in the class except me kept staring at Loke, the new student. Honestly what do girls see in him, Loke was just a flirt and a playboy for all I knew. Trust me I am his cousin after all.

~Lunchtime~

I went up to my usual spot, hoping their were no mean girls waiting for me there but it was someone I didn't expect.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was Loke, my cousin who I haven't seen since I was 5-years-old. (You guys thought it was Natsu didn't you.)

"What are you doing here, Loke?" I asked.

"I'm just here to spend some quality time with my cousin,"

"Cut the crap and tell me"

"Fine, I'm here to help you and probably bang uh I mean hang out with Aries while I'm here" Loke said. _What!_

"Oh really"

"Yeah, besides it's time you teach those fools what you really are unless you want them to keep bullying you"

"Eh how did you know"

"Well it was like this" Loke told me while he brought me to his flashback.

~Flashback~

I walked up to the roof because I knew that was your favorite lunch spot but once I got up the stairs I heard someone talking. So I leaned onto the door to hear there conversation better since I knew that wasn't your voice.

"I can't belived that nerd spent a romantic week alone with Natsu,"

"When she gets here I'll kill her,"

"Yeah,"

When I heard them say they were going to kill you I immediately opened the door and had a talk with those girls so they would get on thing straight. No one messes with my beautiful cousin and gets away with it. Then, they all left and I stood there on the rooftop waiting for you to come.

~End of Flashback~

"Awe thank you Loke," I cried as I tackled him down for a hug.

"No worries, besides you should tell me when again when their bullying you again so I can give a lesson"

"Please tell me it's a PG13 lesson"

"Anyway you should probably reward me with one kiss, my love" Loke said as he leaned closer to my face as I punched him right in the face.

"You won't get any from me but you can have some of my lunch, besides I never finish all this food" I gave him a box from my bento.

We were eating our lunch in peace when the door suddenly burst opened. It was Natsu and my friends. However, Natsu seemed a little mad about me eating my lunch with Loke. They all had decided to stay by my side after hearing from Natsu that girls were bullying me. Though I couldn't help but notice Natsu staring me for some strange reason.

~In front of the Entrance Gate~

"I'll walk you home Luce," Natsu suggested for the first time in forever.

"Uhh no thanks besides I'm fine walking by myself,"

"Yeah, Natsu she has me to walk home with her" Loke exclaimed as he kissed my hands.

"No one asked you, lion boy!" Natsu threatened.

"Calm down Natsu, you can walk with me if you want,"

"Thanks Luce," Natsu smiled as he took me out of Loke's grasp.

~Home~

"Thanks for walking me home, Natsu"

"No problem, Luce" Natsu said as I was about to walk into my house until he asked, " Um Luce"

"Yeah Natsu," I turned around to face him.

"Never mind, it's nothing. Bye Luce"

"Bye Natsu" I said but soon was surprised by what I saw. It was the red string of fate this time and it was redder than last time. _What am I going to do?_

~Natsu's Room~

Natsu (POV)

 _Why did I suddenly feel so hurt and protective of Luce, when I saw her and the new student being together? It's not like me besides I'm just her friend but what is this feeling that I'm feeling right now. Eh I should ask the guys about it tomorrow._

"Aye," Happy said.

"You heard me Happy, maybe I must've spoke out loud without knowing. Now if only you could talk so that you help me with these problems" Natsu said as he held up Happy.

"Aye!"

"Huh maybe I should teach you other words," Natsu thought.

"Aye!"

~Loke's Room~

Loke (POV)

"Loke are you alright?" Aries asked.

"Nah I'm just thinking about stuff to help my cousin," I explained to my girlfriend.

"Oh really, how nice of you,"

"Yeah, now let's continue" I said sexily as I began to take off her clothes.

(You guys know what their doing * **Wink** * in bed huh.)

"Okay but be gentle alright," Aries said blushing.

"Oh don't worry I'll be very gentle, just enjoy the ride"

Thanks for being paitent with me now here's a sneak peek of the next chapter:

~Preview ~

"Hey guys, what's the feeling when you feel hurt in here" Natsu said pointing to his heart.

"Baka," Gray blurted out.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted.

"And why would you feel this hurt in your heart Natsu," I asked.

"Gihi this'll be interesting,"

 **End**

See you all soon Minna!

~Craycraynalufan


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Fairy Tail only the awesome Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Huge shout out to those who reviewed, favorited, or followed _The Red String of Fate_ : ****nikkiw67** **,** ** fairyfan8** **,** ** Kaylacutiepop,** **Hellsflame Rider, sidjr100, Bookwriter16, NaLuAllTheWay, fairyfan8, melissal58, nalulover100, Hikariko93, and lucerodja1.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Natsu (POV)**

Something kept me up all night but I couldn't figure out what it was. I tried thinking real hard about it but my brain wouldn't work with me so I just shrugged the matter off and began walking to first period. But no I couldn't walk in peace if my fangirls keep crowding around me. At first the attention was great, now these girls were just making me annoyed. After a few minutes, the bell had ringed and I was in peace again without their constant yapping around _. I guess I should head to class too._

~Lunch~

"Man I'm so hungry,"

"Your always hungry, Squinty eyes" Gray insulted.

"What did you say you, Pervy Popsicle" Natsu smashed his head onto Gray's forehead.

"Oh I said you're a crazy flame spewer who doesn't know anything but eating food," Gray said as both their auras grew furiously.

"Oh yeah at least I eat more than you,"

"Why you…" Gray said as they started to wrestle each other.

"Stop fighting!" Erza yelled as she cracked both of their necks as she eyed them, "I will be going to a student council meeting so behave yourselves alright!"

"HHH-hai!" both of them agreed to the scarlet-haired devil.

* * *

 _Hmm what was I supposed to ask the guys again, hmm?_ " Oi what are you thinking about, Fire Breath don't tell me your having those dirty images"

"The Salamander think about girls, huh please," Gajeel pointed out.

"I don't think he even hears us guys," Jellal sighs.

 _Oh it's about Lucy._ " Hey guys, what's the feeling when you feel hurt in here" Natsu said pointing to his heart.

"Baka" Gray blurted out.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"And why would you feel this Natsu," Jellal asked.

"Gihi this'll be interesting,"

"Well it happen when I saw Luce and that guy yesterday at lunch,"

"Oh my gosh," Gray face palmed.

"Are you that dumb, Salamander" Gajeel said.

"Hey it's not my fault, I blame that guy"

"Well Natsu, it means you are jealous of them being together which…."

"Why should I be jealous of them," I interrupted Jellal as they all face palmed.

"You didn't let me finish, it means you like Lucy"

"Of course I like her, she's my friend"

"No, I mean you love her"

"Like food?" I asked.

"No Baka, like boyfriend and girlfriend" Gray yelled.

"Oh…wait but that's"

"Gihi who knew Salamander liked Bunny girl,"

 **~Home~**

 _I can't believe I have to do this. But what if she just likes me as a friend and nothing more. I don't want to break our friendship but what do I do, I can't hide my feelings from her. I guess I should just take Jellal's advice. Yosh, I'm going to confess to Lucy._

(I know it's short but, next chapter will be super romantic, so long minna!)


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Fairy Tail only the awesome Hiro Mashima.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Lucy (POV)**

I was currently walking to Natsu's place; apparently he wanted to tell me something important. I wonder what it is because my mind is clueless right now. Soon I arrived at my told destination and Natsu lead the way to his garden. I haven't been here for a while but the garden hasn't changed at all.

"So Natsu what did you want to talk about," I asked.

"Well you know we've been friends ever since we were young,"

"Natsu jus tell me already,"

"Okay fine but you ruined my perfectly planned speech,"

"Whatever,"

"Lucy, I love you," Natsu said. _What! HH-he confessed but that's not supposed to happen, oh my gosh how am I supposed to respond._

"Natsu I'm sorry but I see you as a friend," I explained. _I'm sorry Natsu._

"It's okay, anyway you should head home,"

"Um okay, bye Natsu," I turned around and cried out.

* * *

 **~Natsu's Room~**

 **Natsu (POV)**

Why did I even confess, damn you Jellal. I knew it but it hurts that she thinks about me that way. She probably likes Loke more, I mean what does he have that I don't.

"Oi Salamander why do you look so sad,"

"Don't tell me she rejected you," Gray predicted as I nodded my head.

"Damn who knew Bunny girl would make him turn into this shit,"

"Shh, Natsu what did you do" Jellal questioned.

"I just confessed to her,"

"What did you say?"

"I said I loved her,"

"I guess you're just not her type," Gray sighed.

* * *

 **~Home~**

 **Lucy (POV)**

I sat at home eating ice cream and cried my eyes out. Honestly, no body even broke up with me yet but I just felt like it. Why on earth did I do that to him, he is probably hurt right now. Is it because I'm scared of what will happen when were together? No that's a lie. I love him but I just can't admit it. I wish mom were home, she'd know what to do.

"Hey Lucy, I came to visit you" Loke shouted as he set his shoes aside.

"Hi Loke," I shrieked.

"Oi why are crying and eating ice cream, did someone bully you?" Loke worriedly ask while he sat next to me.

"N-no it's just,"

"What?"

"NN-natsu confessed to me,"

"Man and I thought it was something important"

"I rejected him," I blurted out.

"What why,"

"I don't know, maybe its cause were different people"

"You love him a lot don't you?"

"I guess,"

"Well why don't you go tell him, he'll understand your reasoning"

"Okay I'll go"

 **~Moment Later~**

 _Natsu I'm coming!_ I was rushing towards the place I told Natsu to wait for me in the park. Suddenly it began to rain hard; I still didn't care because I had to tell Natsu what I felt about him. There he was, Natsu was across this road so I ran to him a fast as I could. However, I saw a flashing light come ahead of me. Everything came so instantly; I didn't know what was happening. My body felt so weak and numb inside, everything was so painful as if my life was draining away. I heard someone shout my name out loud before my whole world became pitch black.

* * *

 **~Hospital~**

 **Natsu (POV)**

"Lucy! Please don't scare me like that, wake up Luce!" I yelled as the doctors were rushing her for treatment.

Soon they got Lucy into the emergency room and I walked in too. Yet, one of the nurses stopped me, " I'm sorry Mr. but you can't come in. You have to wait outside sir."

"But Lucy needs me in there!"

"Please its best for you to calm down and wait for the results sir," the nurse explained as I quietly sat down and obeyed. Soon the nurse walked back to the emergency room. _Please Lucy you have to be okay._

Later on, Lucy's parents, my family, and my friends came rushing in to see if Lucy was okay. Everyone was so worried and comforting each other while I just sat there crying my eyes out. I could have done something but fate just seemed to make us suffer more. _Why did it have to be like this?_

Soon the doctor came out and we huddled around him as he delivered the news.

"So how's my daughter, doctor?" Layla asked nervously.

"Her state seems stable for now but she not waking up. So I suppose she's in a coma"

"Then do you know when she'll wake up?" Jude questioned holding on to his wife.

"We don't know, it's up to her to decide if she wants to wake up or not." The doctor sighed.

All of a sudden I lost control of myself and grabbed the doctor's shirt, "Aren't you a doctor, shouldn't you know more about your patient's state huh"

"Calm down Natsu," Gray said as he, Gajeel, and Jellal tried to pull me backwards.

"Like hell, I'll stay calm!"

"Gray, Gajeel, Jellal bring Natsu outside so I can have a talk with him" Erza commanded.

 **~Outside the Hospital~**

"Natsu I know you're worried about Lucy but you have to stay calm,"

"She got fuck'in hit by a car, now she is in a coma and you want me to be freak 'in calm down" I yelled at here as I got a slap from her.

"We know but please you got to do this for our sake and Lucy's sake. Would she want you to be in this condition? No she wouldn't so please Natsu" Erza cried as she was comforted by Jellal.

 _Lucy, I love you. Please don't leave me alone. I can't live with myself if you're not here beside me._

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

(SEE GUYS, THIS CHAPTER WAS VERY ROMANTIC. WASN'T IT?)

In the next chapter…

~PREVIEW~

"Her heart rate is decreasing, doctor!"

"We have to bring her to the emergency room now!"

 _Lucy, please don't die on me yet. I'm begging you!_

 **END**

See ya next time minna-san! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

~Craycraynalufan


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Fairy Tail only the awesome Hiro Mashima does.**

 **I know you guys were excited for the next chapter and I am terribly sorry for my absence. I had gone onto a trip and I got a fever right after I had arrived back to my house. I was like are you kidding me! So here I am trying to write this chapter for you.**

 **Huge shout out to those who reviewed, favorite or followed The Red String of Fate:** **Guest, Kaylacutiepop,** **omfgNaLuontheroad , ****fairyfan8,** **Rose Tiger** **, sidjr100,** **Bookwriter16** **, Hellsflame Rider, Mia Moldew, LucyHarem.1, 93, Circus Monster 2002, Redshark200, Shunakoo25, intenseanimeshipper, naluisthebest, Kaylin1DisneyPerson, and nalulover10.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **(Natsu POV)**

I've been here by Lucy's side everyday because I felt this was my fault that she was in this state. My Luce was lying there on the bed hooked up to so many things and everyone was telling me to go home and rest. Why the fuck would I do that when she was on the brink of death! Although they might be right since I haven't slept for days now. Oh yeah what day is it!

 _Lucy when are you going to wake up! Everyone's waiting for you._

Suddenly a beeping sound was beeping loudly. I looked at the heart rate machine thingy and all the lines were slowing going down. _What does that mean?_ Soon I hurriedly call a nurse to check it out. When she saw what happened to the machine thingy, she yelled for more people.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly as the air got colder and goose bumps started to form on my arm. _No one's listening to me, great._

"We're losing her doctor!" _What!_

"Alright everybody do protocol #1!" the doctor yelled.

They all surrounded her and started their protocol as I watched hoping she would be okay. The doctor got those electric thingy and rubbed them together as he put them on Lucy.

"It's not working doc!"

"One more time!" the doctor yelled as the nurses prepared the monitor again.

They did it one more time but it nothing. Then, there was a long beeping sound and all the lines were flat. _Did we lose Lucy?_

"We lost her," the doctor muttered as he sadly exited the room.

After that the nurses pulled the blanket over Lucy and left as well while I cried out in sadness.

"LUCY YOU CAN'T DIE, PLEASE WAKE UP. LUUCCCYY!"

 **THE END**

 **Hellsflame Rider** **: Hmm seems 's that doujin called?**

 **sidjr100: Here you go, I hope I saved your life.**

 **Rose Tiger: :)**

 **fairyfan8** **: Glad you like it.**

 **omfgNaLuontheroad: She could have but she couldn't do so becaused of her mixed feelings.**

 **Kaylacutiepop: Whoops so sorry.**

 **Guest: Thanks a lot and wow in 1 minute.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(JUST KIDDING :}** **)**

"LUCY!"

"Hey wake up Flamebrain!"

My eyes fluttered open as I saw Gray standing over me, "Gray what are you doing here? Where are we?"

 _This is not Lucy's room; wait does that means she's dead already._

I climbed out of the bed and began to walk but was stopped by Gray.

"Let me go!" I threatened.

"And where do you think your going!"

"To see Luce, where else"

"You need your rest,"

"I don't need it"

"You know Erza's going to kill you right,"

"Like I fuck' in care, Lucy's about to die and I need to get there"

"What the hell are you talking about she just woke up,"

"What, don't you dare lie Ice Princess!"I shouted as I grabbed his shirt.

"I'm not," Gray said as I let go of him. _So it was only just a dream._

* * *

 **(I know it's short but I'm so freak'in out of energy right now. Fuck'in fever's got me down guys.)**

 **TOO BE CONTINUED…**

 **IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

"Umm Natsu I have to tell you something," _Why is this so hard to say? Wah this is so embarrassing._

"Sure go ahead," Natsu smiled as he sat beside me.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Fairy Tail only the awesome Hiro Mashima does.**

 **I am feeling so much better now that the fever is gone. Thank you for waiting for being patient with me!**

 **Huge shout out to those who favorite and followed** ** _The Red String of Fate_** **:**

 **Fairygirl-2.0**

 **Lucydaisukinatsu**

 **darkened-angelwings**

 **ruinedprincess**

 **Lucydaisukinatsu**

 **Chat'r Box**

 **yanderechansknife**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Lucy (POV)**

 _I can't believe it! After I finally realized that I loved Natsu Dragneel and wanted to confess my love to him. I get hit by a car, just great. Why do I have to be such an idiot? I made everyone worry about me because I couldn't say yes to him the first time. But what am I going to do now?_

"DON'T MAKE US WORRY AGAIN! UNDERSTOOD!" Erza commanded while everyone in the room shivered in fear.

"HH-hai!"

"You know Lu-chan you made us all scared to death, we all thought that we were going to lose you for real," Levy said.

"Juvia was afraid to of losing Love Rival too but also feels bad for the doctor," Juvia muttered as perspiration came down her face.

"Why?"

"The doctor told Juvia and everyone that you were…" as Levy put a hand over Juvia's mouth which prevented her from saying anymore details, "It's nothing, Lu-chan"

"He deserved it though," Erza pointed out.

"EE-erza" Lissanna muttered.

* * *

~Flashback~

No One's (POV)

"Doctor what can we do to save her?" Layla asked as tears formed in her eyes from the horrible news.

"Yeah what can we do to save Lucy" Natsu repeated as the doctor seemed shocked about what he said.

"LL-lucy! That's not Lucy's condition. Oops seems like I'm in the wrong family," the doctor checked his documents again.

"What do you mean?" Gray questioned as dark auras filled up on Natsu and Erza.

"Uhh well this news was for another paitent named Ichiya but Lucy is okay. She's just going to rest for a few days,"the doctor explained.

"Ho!" Erza said as she grabbed his shirt while Natsu joined behind her.

"Oh dear" Mirajane smiled.

Soon the doctor was beaten up and rushed to the Emergency room from all the punishment they delivered to him while the guys tried to calm those mad guys down. However, during the process Gajeel and Loke were both sent to the Emergency room as well.

~End of Flashback~

* * *

"But you still made Natsu worry the most," Mirajane said.

"He wouldn't go home and rest so we had to take drastic measures," Lissanna gulped.

"So what exactly did you do to him?" I asked curiously.

"I knocked him out and Jellal and Gray brought him home," Erza nodded. _I should have never asked._

"Lu-chan, what important thing did you want to ask him?" Levy worriedly looked at me as I nervously thought of an excuse, " I don't remember"

"Are you sure?" Mirajane pondered.

"Yeah"

~Moments Later~

Suddenly the door opened that it scared the hell out of me. But the person who opened the door was Natsu Dragneel. He came running toward me as he hugged me tightly to his chest.

"Don't ever do that again!" Natsu took hold of my shoulders.

I could tell he was very tired and a huge mess due to his baggy eyes and bloodstained clothes. Yet he came rushing here worried sick about me of all the people in the world, it was me. _Can I really confess to him, after I hurt him?_

"NN-natsu can I um tell you something," I stuttered, as my cheeks grew red.

"Yeah sure," he smiled.

"Umm I uhh…. I'm sorry for everything"

"It's alright,"

"But I hurt you and your feelings," I retorted while Natsu put his head on my forehead and wiped my tears with his thumb, " It's okay, we could always be friends you know"

 _What? We can't be like that! I love you, Natsu. What am I going to do? I hurt him too much. I have to tell him somehow before he gets the wrong idea._

So I kissed him, although he was shocked by my actions. He kept kissing me until we separated to take a breath.

"I love you, Natsu"

"I love you too but your breath smells Luce," Natsu said.

"BAKA!" Lucy yelled as she Lucy-Kicked him.

 **THE END**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME ALL THE WAY! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. LOVE YOU ALL! XOXOXO**

 **EPILOGUE**

At first, I didn't know why fate chose Natsu and I to end up together but now I know that fate was right. Even if I try to shake fate out of my life, fate will always come up with a way to put us together again no matter what. I'm happy they did because now were married and I have two babies to take care of.

"Come on mom, let's go" the pink-haired boy exclaimed.

"Alright I'm coming!"

"Let's go Luce!"

 **END**


End file.
